


An Act of Aggression

by TwittyTelly



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Established Relationship, Reader is a dick, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwittyTelly/pseuds/TwittyTelly
Summary: Inspired by Chris Evans' tweet at ET Canada after they used of pic of him and his moustache.Summary: A certain tweet gives you an idea for your own act of aggression.





	An Act of Aggression

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr (https://twittytelly.tumblr.com/).
> 
> This was my first fanfiction and the frst time I'd written anything since I was a teenager.

You were sat on the sofa when Chris returned home from walking Dodger, trying to act as naturally as you could. Dodger had come to greet you as Chris stuck his head around the door.

“Y/N have you seen my phone?”

“Yeah” you replied trying your hardest not to smirk. “You left it on the kitchen counter.”

“Thanks” Chris kissed you on the forehead before going to retrieve it. You silently chuckled to yourself, knowing he was seconds away from discovering what you’d done while he was out.

“Thank God” you heard from the kitchen, “I was starting to think that that it had fallen out of m- Y/N do you think you’re being funny?!”

You couldn’t hold it in any more and you started giggling as Chris came back into the living room looking unimpressed, phone in hand, showing you your handiwork. There, glaring from his lock screen not the picture of Dodger and his lion like it had been when Chris had left an hour ago, but a picture of him in his full moustached glory from when he was on Broadway last year. The very picture he had tweeted his disdain for days earlier.

“This isn’t funny Y/N” Chris protested, “And how do you know my passcode?”

“No it isn’t, it’s hilarious!” you answered smugly. Nothing entertained you more than winding up your boyfriend. “And have you never realised that you say it out loud when you’re drunk?”

He sat next to you as he changed it back, sighing as he noticed that you’d also changed his background. “I should’ve known” he muttered to himself quietly.

“I don’t know what the fuss is all about” you teased “It’s a fantastic picture.” You leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“Whatever” he conceded, grabbing his mug off the coffee table, making his way back to the kitchen. Instinctively you grabbed your mug and reached to give it to Chris, arm stretched out towards him.

“Love if you’re making a drink…” You started in your sweetest voice.

“No you can fuck off and make your own tea!” he retorted back before you could finish, his blue eyes glinting evilly. “You’ve been a bad girl and this is your punishment for your little act of aggression.” You playfully pouted at him as you stood up following him into the kitchen.

-

As the day went on, you wondered what punishment Chris would have in store for you as he discovered your other ‘acts of aggression’. He hadn’t said anything to you, but occasionally the air was punctuated by him cursing and you grinned to yourself, nervous excitement flooding your veins.

It had all come to a head in the evening, when Chris emerged from his office, finding you in the kitchen, getting ready to cook dinner. You pretended not to see him eyeing you up from the doorway, trying to anticipate what kind of mood he was in. He hadn’t spoken to you in hours and the anxious part of you was worried you had taken it too far.

“Darling, you need to work on your definition of hilarious” he finally said as you turned to him. Relief flowed through you as you made eye contact. His eyes were sparkling and he had a mischievous look on his face. You were about to get punished and it only made you more daring.

“And you need to to appreciate a good picture of you when it’s staring you in the face” you answered back. You pouted again “Have I been bad girl again?” You tilted you head to one side as he made his way towards you.

“First you changed my lock screen, and phone background” he started. “then it was my computer background and I would’ve found it funny if you stopped at my contact photos. But you had to change my profile picture on twitter didn’t you?!” You had stopped teasing then and started full on laughing, gripping onto the counter to hold yourself up. “It’s not funny Y/N, Doweny, Ruffalo and Bettany have all made it their profile pictures too, I’m never gonna live this down.” He was starting to sound pissed off now, but you were laughing too hard to notice or care.

“Well I’m glad someone’s pleased with themselves” he noted, looking at you disapprovingly. “What else have you done? Emailed it to my agent asking for them to use it as my head shot?!” You stopped laughing and gave him a mock serious look.

“No, but that’s a great idea we sho-”

“Enough!” he interrupted, stepping towards you. “You know Y/N, it’s time for me to give you my own little act of aggression…”

You yelped as you tried to get away from him, but you were too slow for his quick reflexes and before you had time to register what was happening, he had you pinned to the wall, ticking you in the places he knew drove you the wildest.

“Chris _please_ ” you begged.

“Not until you apologise for your little stunt” he grinned back, the evil glint in his eyes stronger than ever.

Stubbornness surged through you and you wanted to hold out until he caved, but he knew exactly how to get under your skin, and soon enough, you found yourself yielding.

“Okay! - Fine! - I give! - I’m sorry!” you stifled out between giggles, and true enough he stopped his assault, but you found yourself to still be defiant. “You should know by now that you can’t tweet stuff like that and not expect me to do anything” you said, kissing him. To your surprise Chris started chuckling.

“No I suppose not” he said said, making the gap between the two of you smaller, kissing you back. Soon the kiss deepened and ultimately you both had to pull away for air.

“So Y/N shall we take this act of aggression upstairs?” You beamed at him, giving your answer by pulling him in for another kiss.


End file.
